A World Without You
by Zanza8
Summary: Jake doesn't trust Cassandra but when a routine investigation goes horribly wrong, she may be the only one who can save his life.
1. Chapter 1

"_I like you, Cassandra. I just don't trust you."_ Jake's words to Cassandra seemed written on the air everywhere she looked. Even worse than the words themselves was the memory of his face when he'd said them, so pleasant, smiling and meeting her eyes so directly. It was painfully clear that he had no problem with Cassandra on the team as long as he was never in a position again where he might have to trust her, and she was at a loss what to do about the situation. Eve had shrugged off Cassandra's concern, assuming that Jake would come around in time. Ezekiel hadn't been angry to begin with-he understood Cassandra's betrayal of the team when she was offered a cure for the brain tumor that was killing her and took it for granted that anyone would do the same. Jenkins didn't even know there was tension between Cassandra and Jake.

She sighed and picked up another book from the table, idly leafing through it before writing the title and the author's name on a file card. She had a strong suspicion that Jenkins only had them cataloguing books to keep them from talking to him, but she didn't care. She might as well fill in the time this way.

"All right, people, listen up!" Jenkins strode into the room holding the clipping book.

"Let me guess." Eve put down the book she was working on. "A giant sea serpent is attacking Manhattan."

Ezekiel grinned. "An invisible thief is robbing Fort Knox."

"Somebody's been sucked into a painting at the Louvre." Jake didn't even look up from the file card he was writing on.

"Garden gnomes are coming to life!" Cassandra shrank back as everyone turned and stared at her. "What? It could happen."

Jenkins rolled his eyes. "As colorful as all your suggestions are, it's nothing so exciting. Merely a statue that requires investigation and possibly retrieval."

"Just a statue?" Eve shook her head. "Why would a statue show up in the book?"

Jenkins frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research…"

Jake reached out and took the book, laying it on the table and studying the newspaper clipping that had appeared. "A dragon? Doesn't look like anything special." He read the short column underneath the grainy picture. "It says that it was a donation at a local fundraiser. The only reason they put it in the paper at all is that it was donated by some prominent rich family."

The others crowded around to look at the picture. The statue was on a table among the sort of jumble one generally finds at a sale of donated items, and it didn't appear to be anything special. It was just a small dragon, a snaky looking creature with a mane and long whiskers, and Cassandra said, "I thought dragons had wings."

"Dragons in western mythology have wings." Jake pointed to the picture. "Chinese dragons can look like almost any animal, but this is the most common form. Like a snake with four feet. So what's so special about this thing, Jenkins?"

"I told you, I don't know. I have to research it. The picture showed up in the book, and the dragon is the only thing mentioned specifically, so I'm assuming it may need to be in the annex."

"That's a pretty big assumption," said Eve thoughtfully, "but we could use an outing. It says here the sale is in San Diego."

"Sounds good to me." Ezekiel smiled widely. "I wouldn't mind a trip to the beach."

"Well, get going." Jenkins snapped the book shut. "I'll see what I can find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Eve went through the door first, looking around cautiously, then stumbled as the other three pushed past her. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Baird." Ezekiel looked abashed. "Never been to San Diego."

"I've always wanted to go," said Cassandra, looking around eagerly. "Where are we?"

"Balboa Park." Eve got her bearings and pointed. "The Organ Pavilion is over there, and the Japanese Friendship Garden…" The others looked surprised and she smiled. "I did some training here with the SEALs."

"Sounds about right," said Ezekiel. "Where's the sale?"

"Over there." Jake headed for a large sign proclaiming a fundraiser for a senior citizen's organization and the others followed, looking around at the beautifully landscaped grounds and tall buildings.

"This place looks like it's been here forever," exclaimed Ezekiel. "How old are these buildings?"

Eve smiled. "I know they look like they're hundreds of years old, but most of them were built in 1915 for the Panama-California Exposition. I always liked this place-you could spend hours exploring the trails and the museums and attending all the events they have here."

"Like this fundraiser," said Cassandra, looking in at the sale in progress. It seemed very quiet, compared to the adventures the Librarians had been through all over the world. There were perhaps two dozen people in all, mostly old, ambling around the room examining the wares, while a couple of young women were at a table in the corner, with a cash box and a ledger. Eve was the first to spot the dragon statue they had come for and she picked it up off the table.

"Well, it does look really old." She handed it to Jake.

"This is beautiful work," he said, turning it over in his hands. "Solid bronze, lost wax method...look at the detail on the scales and the delicacy of the whiskers."

Eve and Ezekiel traded glances. "Do you see anything unusual about it, Stone?" asked the colonel.

"Just the collar." Jake puzzled over the statue. "I've never seen a dragon with a collar-they're mythical creatures, they're supposed to be wild."

Cassandra took the dragon. "It's so heavy!" She ran her fingers over the metal and almost dropped it as the eyes glowed bright red. "Okay, that's unusual." The collar, an intricate chain, turned gold and loosened on the dragon's neck, dropping off in her hand. "Jake…"

He held out his hand and the dragon leaped at him, burying its teeth in his forearm before disappearing through the door.

"Okay, I would say that is as unusual as it gets." Ezekiel went to the door. "For an animal without wings, that dragon flew pretty good. And of course there's the coming to life part. Good thing the old folks didn't notice anything."

"As fast as it happened…" Eve frowned. "Stone, are you all right?"

Jake was holding his arm and his face was very pale. "I don't know. It's just a scratch but it hurts like hell." He swayed and Cassandra steadied him.

"You don't look very well."

He tried to smile. "All of a sudden I don't feel very well." His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to his knees. He would have pitched forward on his face if Eve hadn't caught him.

"Stone?" She shook him. "Stone, can you hear me?"

The people in the room finally noticed something wrong and one of the young women hurried over. "What happened?"

"Call 911!" Eve felt for a pulse in Jake's throat and shook her head. "Way too fast and weak. Hurry! We need an ambulance!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is all my fault." Cassandra stared at the floor.

"How do you figure that?" asked Ezekiel.

"Isn't it obvious?" The pretty redhead all but wrung her hands. "The statue was just a statue until I touched it. Look." She fished the gold chain out of her pocket. "Something about me brought it to life."

"That's not your fault," said Eve reassuringly.

"Actually, it is her fault," said Jenkins on the speaker.

Cassandra burst into tears and ran out of the room. They were gathered in the hospital lounge and Jenkins was more acerbic than usual when they called him and refused to return to the annex until they knew how Jake was doing. Eve glared at the phone. "Jenkins!"

"I'll get Cassandra." Ezekiel hurried after the girl.

"What?" Jenkins glared at his phone. "Cassandra brought the dragon to life, didn't she?"

"You make it sound like she did it on purpose!" Eve was thoroughly exasperated as Cassandra walked back, Ezekiel patting her on the shoulder.

"I didn't say she did it on purpose." They heard rustling as Jenkins turned pages on a book. "But this is no time to beat about the bush. This is serious."

"We're not playing around here, Jenkins. Wait a minute." The doctor was approaching and Eve said, "I'm going to put you on hold."

"Put me on hold! I have never…" Jenkins' voice was abruptly cut off as Eve pressed a button and stood up to speak to the doctor. "How's our friend, Doctor…"

"Carrington." He motioned to the chairs. "I think you should sit down."

Eve felt a chill but kept her voice calm. "You heard the man. Jones, have a seat. You too, Cassandra." She looked steadily at the doctor. "I prefer to stand."

He shrugged. "As you wish. I'm afraid there isn't much hope. Your friend was obviously bitten by a poisonous animal, but we can't identify the poison. I've never seen anything like it, and with the herpetarium at the zoo…"

"Herpetarium?" Ezekiel frowned.

Eve gave him a stern look. "Snakes, Jones."

Carrington nodded. "Very good. I'm familiar not only with the poisonous snakes at the zoo, but a number of other venomous animals-it's a specialty of mine, but your friend seems to be suffering from a poison I've never seen. If we can't identify it in time…" He paused, then went on very quietly. "He may not live."

"Oh, my God." Cassandra buried her face in her hands.

Eve said strongly, "Thank you, doctor. Can we see him?"

"Just for a moment. We've treated his symptoms but he's very weak and in considerable pain. He needs to rest. And if he has any family, they should be notified."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's face was almost as white as the pillows he lay against but he smiled weakly as his fellow Librarians filed in. "Hey."

Eve smiled back. "How you doing, Stone?"

"I'm okay. They gave me something for the pain."

The colonel looked more closely and saw how clouded his eyes were and she said reassuringly, "I don't want you to worry. Jenkins has a line on the dragon already." She pushed a button on her phone and turned away as Ezekiel and Cassandra sat by Jake. "Jenkins? Jenkins!"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" The caretaker sounded very huffy and Eve counted to ten.

"Jenkins, you really didn't expect us to leave Stone alone in the hospital, did you?"

"I suppose not. Are we on the speaker now?"

"No." Eve looked over her shoulder at the three Librarians and lowered her voice. "It's just you and me."

"You said Stone was bitten by a dragon?"

"That's right. The doctor said he might not make it, but you must have something in the annex, right? A potion, or a spell, or some artifact that cures poison." Eve paused but Jenkins was silent and she said urgently, "Tell me you have something."

He sighed heavily. "I'm very sorry, colonel. There's no cure for a dragon bite. And no one has ever survived longer than a day."

"You're saying Jake's going to die?" Eve swallowed hard. "I don't accept that. What have you found out about the statue?"

"Put me on the speaker."

She pushed a button on the phone and walked over to the bed. "Jenkins has something for us." Jake closed his eyes, but the others crowded around the phone. "Go ahead."

"I've learned that the dragon is not just a dragon. It used to be a Chinese Empress, Tai Si."

"The Tai Si?" asked Ezekiel. "The wife of King Wen of Zhou?"

Jenkins sounded suspicious. "Since when do you know anything about history, Mr Jones?"

"I don't." Ezekiel grinned. "There was a collection of her belongings on exhibit in Sydney and I...well, let's just say I acquired a couple of her best bits of jewelry."

Eve shook her head. "Go on, Jenkins. How did a Chinese empress become a dragon?"

"Actually, it was the other way around. Tai Si was a dragon first. The story goes that she took human form when she saw the future King of Zhou, Wen, walking along the banks of the Wei River. He thought she was a goddess sent to help him build a bridge across the river. Together they built a bridge of boats that formed a floating path across the river, and after they were done, Wen asked her to marry him."

Cassandra looked confused. "Why would a dragon want to build a bridge across a river?"

"In Chinese lore, dragons are benevolent. They're regarded almost as guardian angels." Jake spoke without opening his eyes, his voice rough with pain. "Tai Si must have been a Coiling Dragon-they live in water."

"Correct, Mr Stone." Jenkins hesitated. "Sadly, the story of Tai Si and Wen did not have a happy ending. They had ten sons, all renowned for their virtue and wisdom, but Wen dallied with a younger woman in his old age. Enraged at his betrayal, Tai Si turned back into a dragon, killed Wen, and went on a rampage. Her sons forged the golden collar to contain her, throwing it around her neck and turning her into a statue of a dragon."

"Okay, none of that was in the exhibit at Sydney," said Ezekiel.

"There's a lot of information in the Library that never made it into history, Mr Jones."

"How does any of this help Jake?" asked Cassandra.

"You still have the collar, Miss Cillian. If you put it back on Tai Si, she'll turn back into a statue and it's possible the effects of the poison will be reversed."

Cassandra was speechless. She turned to look at Jake and he didn't even open his eyes. _"I like you, Cassandra. I just don't trust you_." There it was again. Jake would resign himself to death rather than trust her, and her eyes filled with tears as Ezekiel spoke up.

"Jenkins, the dragon took off. We have no way of finding it."

"Miss Cillian brought Tai Si back to life," said Jenkins impatiently. "If she is in danger, Tai Si will come to rescue her."

"How do you know that?" asked Eve.

"Well, I don't know it. It's just a theory." Jenkins' voice turned thoughtful. "Tai Si came to life when Miss Cillian picked up the statue, yes? And then attacked Mr Stone. It sounds as if Tai Si is picking up where she left off-I told you she went on a rampage. She killed men, to avenge her betrayal by a man. I think if Miss Cillian were jeopardized, Tai Si would return to save her."

Eve smiled. "Jenkins, I have an idea. I'll let you know how it works out." She hung up the phone and turned to the three Librarians. "Stone, it's going to be okay. Jones, Cassandra, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

They went back to Balboa Park and Eve picked a trail that led them far from the tourists wandering around the museums and gardens, then took them to a small clearing in the middle of a heavy grove of trees. "This should do it."

"Do what, Baird? You want to explain yet?" Ezekiel gestured at their surroundings. "I don't see anything here that's going to help Jake."

"If this works, you will." Eve pulled out her gun and Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"Okay, any plan that involves a gun is not okay with me."

"Relax, Jones." Eve took out the clip and worked the chamber, removing the last round and dropping the bullets in her pocket. She double checked that the gun was empty, then waved it at Cassandra. "Tackle her."

"What? No way!"

"It's okay, Ezekiel." Cassandra smiled with relief. "If you try to hurt me, Tai Si will come to save me."

"And I'll be dragon food!" Ezekiel folded his arms. "Were you not listening to Jenkins?"

"I have the collar." Cassandra held up the gold chain. "As soon as she shows up, I'll throw this over her. It's perfectly safe, right, Eve?"

"Sure. Now tackle her, Jones! Stone is running out of time."

"You two better know what you're doing," muttered Ezekiel. He took a deep breath, ran at Cassandra, and bowled her over on the soft grass, looking up at the sky in terror. After a moment he got to his feet and helped Cassandra up. "That didn't work."

"Maybe this will." Eve put the gun to Cassandra's head. "Check this out, dragon!" she shouted. "I'm going to kill your favorite redhead!"

"I don't think she believes you, Eve," whispered Cassandra.

Eve thrust the gun back into the holster and took out her phone. "Jenkins?" She explained what they had done, then winced and put the phone on speaker.

"...and I would have thought, after all you people had seen, that you would understand some basic rules by now. You can't cheat magic!"

"We didn't cheat!" said Ezekiel indignantly. "I knocked Cassandra right off her feet."

"Did you hurt her?" asked Jenkins.

"Of course not!"

They could almost see Jenkins' irate expression through the phone. "Did you really think pretending to hurt her or threatening her with an empty gun would work? She would have to be in real jeopardy for Tai Si to show up!" Abruptly his voice dropped. "I know you're trying to save Mr Stone…"

Eve handed the phone to Ezekiel and reloaded her gun, taking as much time and care as if it was the most important task she had ever performed. "Jake is going to die and there's nothing we can do about it, is there?"

Jenkins was silent for a long moment, then he said gently, "I'm sorry, Colonel. Why don't you all come back to the annex now?"

"No," said Cassandra. "I want to see Jake." Ezekiel came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder and Eve nodded.

"Jenkins, we're going back to the hospital."

"Oh, all right. I'll meet you there."


	6. Chapter 6

Jenkins was waiting for them in the lounge when they walked in and they all started together for Jake's room. Dr Carrington was coming out as they reached it and he put up a hand and stopped them before they could go in. "Your friend can't have visitors."

Cassandra put a hand to her mouth as Eve asked calmly, "Why not?"

"He's in a coma. I'm very sorry. We did everything we could, but he could go at any time. Has his family been notified?"

"We're his family." Eve produced her military ID. "And we're going in to see him, doctor."

Carrington hesitated, then opened the door. "Go ahead. If you need me, hit the call button."

They filed in and gathered around the bed, looking down at Jake. A monitor registered the fading beats of his heart, and an oxygen mask over his face failed to hide how he struggled for each breath. Cassandra took his hand. It was icy cold and she chafed it automatically, trying to warm it, then laid it gently back on the bed and went over to the window, opening it and eyeing the ground five stories below. "This is for you, Jake," she whispered, swinging herself over the window sill. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezekiel was the only one who saw Cassandra jump. Eve was staring at Jake as if the intensity of her will could restore him to health and life, and Jenkins was focused on Eve. Thinking it over later, Ezekiel realized that although Jenkins must have known many Librarians through the years, this was probably the first time he had stood by while a Guardian watched their charge slip away. Ezekiel, on the other hand, was grieving as much for Cassandra as for Jake. It wasn't bad enough that she was dying herself, now she had to see a friend go first and worst of all was that she was blaming herself for his death. Ezekiel saw Cassandra go over to the window and open it, but he didn't realize what she was going to do until it was too late and it was several seconds before he was able to speak.

"Baird!"

Eve looked up from Jake, startled, and saw Ezekiel, frozen with horror, pointing at the open window. "What's the matter with you, Jones?"

"Cassandra...she's gone." He finally got his feet to work and went over to the window, stopping about a foot away and pressing his hands to his eyes.

Eve's face drained of color. "What are you saying, Jones? She jumped?"

Ezekiel nodded and Eve rushed over to the window, leaning out and scanning the ground below. "She's not down there."

"She jumped, I tell you! I saw it!"

"Colonel! Mr Jones!" Eve and Ezekiel started as Jenkins called to them. He had stayed at Jake's bedside and now he was staring at the heart monitor. "Look!"

The heartbeat was steady and regular, and gazing at Jake, they saw that his color was improving and his breathing was easier. Eve grabbed for the call button and pressed it and after a moment Dr Carrington came in with a sympathetic expression. He seemed about to offer condolences and Eve grabbed him and propelled him to the bed.

Carrington stared at the heart monitor, put on his stethoscope and listened to Jake's heart, then bent over him and checked his eyes. He straightened slowly. "He seems to be recovering."

Ezekiel threw his arms around Eve and gave her a fierce hug. He turned to Jenkins, who took a step back with a forbidding stare, then grabbed Carrington by the arm. "So he's going to live?"

Carrington nodded, his expression dazed. "I can't even hazard a guess, but yes. Your friend is going to live."

"That's good to hear." Cassandra stood in the doorway, the dragon statue in her hand, complete with its collar.

"Cassandra!" They all stared at her as she came slowly into the room.

"You jumped," said Ezekiel blankly. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not a ghost. Tai Si caught me. And then I put the collar on her and came back up in the elevator." She handed the statue to Jenkins and went over to the bed. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Jake whispered. He opened his eyes for a moment, looked around at his friends, then drifted off to sleep.

Eve put an arm around Cassandra and gave her a squeeze. "I don't know what you were thinking, Cassandra, but I'd say yes, whatever you did worked."


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra knocked lightly on Jake's door, heard him say, "Come in," and went slowly into the room. He was sitting up in bed, reading, and when he saw her he smiled and put the book down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Better." Jake regarded Cassandra with a troubled expression. "They told me what you did. You shouldn't have taken a chance like that."

Cassandra waved her hand. "It wasn't such a chance. Jenkins said I had to be in real jeopardy for Tai Si to come-you can't get much more jeopardy than jumping out of a five story window. I was pretty sure she would catch me."

Jake leaned forward. "And if she hadn't?"

"It still wasn't such a chance." Cassandra took a deep breath. "Either way…I wouldn't have to live in a world without you."

Jake reached out and took her hand. For a moment they were silent, then he squeezed her hand and let it go. "So did Jenkins ever figure out how you brought Tai Si to life?"

Cassandra smiled. "Not really. His best guess is that it has something to do with the brain grape. He thinks Tai Si responded to me because I'm dying. She came to life to protect me, and after she caught me and I put the collar on her, she went back to sleep because she knew I didn't need her. And she bit you because…" She blushed. "Well, because she hates men. Sorry about that, Jake."

"You saved my life. You've got nothing to apologize for."

"So when are you getting out?"

"Well, they want to keep me one more day, but I'd rather just go. I'd like to take a walk around, see some of the city." Jake leaned back against the pillows. "I feel a little shaky, though. Probably somebody should go with me, in case I need a shoulder to lean on. What do you say, Cassie? Want to go with me?"

Cassandra's eyes widened. "You mean it, Jake?"

"Sure I mean it." His deep blue eyes locked on hers. "I trust you."


End file.
